D.W.I
by Iwakura
Summary: It's Sora's 19th birthday, so she and Yamato are going out to celebrate. The others are throwing a surprise party, but the surprise is really on them. REVISED! =D


Woo hoo! Revision time! ^_____^ Gotta love 'em! --Iwakura-- Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon. :p I wish I did, though. 

****

Perfect Sadness

"Happy birthday, Sora," Yamato smiled and kissed her gently before holding open the door to the restaurant. Sora was nineteen now. She had on a black, knee-length dress with sakura embroidered in sparkling silver thread; it was thin-strapped with a low back, revealing much of her tan skin. Her hair was tied back, a few strands of her strawberry-blonde hair falling in her face.

"I'll do the frosting!" Taichi offered happily with a grin. Most of the other destined children were gathered in the living room, sharing jokes and stories as they waited.

"_Sure_ you will." Hikari rolled her eyes at her brother, then carefully pushed a pan of cake batter into the hot oven. The doorbell rang. "Go get the door!" She barked at Taichi, who was trying to get at the cake icing. "It's Takeru."

"How do_ you_ know?"

"Because he's the only one not here yet. Now go!" Taichi scowled playfully, then skidded to the door in his socks.

Yamato pulled out a small, square box from his coat pocket.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said again as he handed the box to Sora. He watched her face with anticipation. Her eyes lit up with glee.

"Thank you so much, Yama-chan!" She leaned across the small table and gave him a quick kiss, then slid the silver bracelet on her wrist. It sparkled brightly and contrasted against her skin.

Hikari jumped as the _ding _of the timer filled the air, cutting through the chatter. "Cake's ready!" she announced, dashing to the oven. She pulled out the pan and studied her creation. "Perfect," she declared, beaming at her cake. Hikari walked to the closet and took out the container of chocolate icing.

"Yama-chan, are you sure you're okay to drive?" Sora raised her brow in concern. The blonde-haired young man finished his glass of red wine; he nodded, setting down the glass.

"I'm fine. Besides, it's your birthday and I wanna drive you home, sweetie." He had an unusual glazed look to his eyes that worried Sora. She shrugged off the feeling and agreed. After all, it was Yamato, the person she trusted the most.

Then everything happened too fast. Blinding lights. Screeching tires. Horns blaring. Yamato was driving frighteningly fast, fast enough to make your heart pound with fear and worry about your life. Sora screamed, terrified.

"Yamato, stop!" Time just seemed to stop altogether. Her life flashed before her eyes. She and Taichi were only five, kicking a soccer ball back and forth while laughing uncontrollably. Then, she was older and in the Digiworld with Piyomon. Now she was meeting the new destined children, supporting them through their quest. And she had gotten together with Yamato. Regret and a pang of guilt filled her heart. 

Time resumed at an alarming rate. Everything spun, cars veering and careening to get out of the way. It stopped. Air bags shot out. Car alarms went off. Sirens blared out sadly, announcing the accident to all of Odaiba. Sora cringed in pain; it was a pain like she had never felt before. Was she going to die? She wanted Mama and Papa beside her. She wanted them to comfort her, to hold her tight, to make the pain go away. She wanted her friends there, to tell them how much she really cared, despite the few fights they had gotten into. She wanted to say goodbye.

Taichi slipped some frosting onto his finger and ate it as his sister centered a "1" and a "9" candle on the cake. She lit them as the doorbell rang and Taichi dashed to answer it, the other kids scrambling to hide. Hikari picked up the cake and paraded to the door, singing, "Happy birthday to you...." She paused, however, and blinked uncertainly. A police officer stood at the door. A grim expression was plastered on his face. He said gravely,

"I'm very sorry, but there's been an accident."

Two officers roughly pulled Yamato out of the ex-SUV. Warm blood trickled down his forehead. A doctor quickly rushed over with a few bottled liquids and white gauze. The liquid burned as the man dabbed at Yamato's brow and wrapped gauze around his head to cover the wound. And officer approached him.

"All right, Mr. Ishida, I need you to perform a few simple tasks."

"Fine."

"Put both arms out straight." He paused and waited for Yamato to do so. "Now, with your right hand, touch your nose while keeping your arm at shoulder height." Yamato tried; instead, he hit his mouth. Then the next task: walking in a straight line. He blew that one, too.

"Mr. Ishida, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for driving under the influence of alcohol, otherwise known as D.W.I - driving while intoxicated."

"Wait! Just let me see my girlfriend!" Yamato pleaded. "Damnit! Just let me see her!" Yamato cursed heavily. The officer dragged the unwilling teen behind him. Tears poured from Yamato's eyes. He stopped, though, as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sora. Nothing but a mere glimpse of her bloody face before a blanket was pulled over it. Her motionless arm hung limply, and there on her wrist was the bracelet, sparkling sadly, contrasting her skin and blood. 

And... uh... yeah! That's my revision!

  



End file.
